Try A Little Tenderness
by Beebbop
Summary: While staying at the Hermione's house something "muggle" gets Ron thinking about his relationship with Hermione. Part of my *NEW* song series.


**Try A Little Tenderness**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Otis Redding's 'Try A Little Tenderness.'**

**Set Post DH!**

Ron sat at the Granger's breakfast table while Mrs Granger busied herself making the dinner. Hermione was upstairs having a shower and Mr Granger was still at work. Ron had been living with the Granger's for a week as his own parents had decided to take a well earned holiday.

'I'm so glad you're here, Ron?' Mrs Granger said as she turned the radio on. 'Hermione really likes you.' Ron could feel his ears turning scarlet; he didn't really want to talk about Hermione's feelings for him especially with her mother.

'Oh damn,' Mrs Granger shrieked, as Ron had jumped to his feet. 'I've just forgotten to buy some kidney beans, would you be a dear and just keep an eye on this while I go and get some from the shop?'

'Yeah, sure.' Ron replied, getting to his feet and taking Mrs Granger's place at the cooker. She disappeared from the room and appeared again shrugging on a coat.

'Thanks, I won't be too long,' She made her way to the door and stopped abruptly, 'listen, one of Hermione's favourite songs.' As she left Ron waved his wand at the radio and turned the volume up.

'_**Oh, she may be weary, them young girls they do get weary, wearing that same old shabby dress. But when she gets weary, try a little tenderness.'**_

Ron smiled to himself as he set to stirring the chilli in front of him. _I could learn something here, _he thought.

'_**You know she's waiting, just anticipating the things she'll never possess, but while she's there waiting try a little tenderness.'**_

_That's where I always go wrong, I always say the wrong thing and upset her and hurt her. _Ron looked out of the window, over the freshly mown lawn and watched as the sun sunk slowly behind the trees. He couldn't believe he was here now, with Hermione and her parents, a part of her family.

'_**It's not just sentimental no, no, no. She has her grief's and cares, but the soft words they are spoke so gentle and it makes it easier, easier to bear. Oh, you won't regret it, no, no, no. Them young girls they don't forget it. Love is their whole happiness, but it's all so easy, all you've got to do is try, try a little tenderness.' **_

Footsteps behind him made Ron turn from the window and see Hermione entering the kitchen and sitting down at the table.

'Where's mum and why are you cooking the tea?' She enquired smiling at him. He had never fully appreciated how beautiful she looked but the song on the radio seemed to have put him in a very sentimental frame of mind.

'She forgot to get some kidney beans and left me in charge.' Ron waved his wand at the wooden spoon that began immediately attending to the chill con carne. He joined Hermione at the kitchen table and covered her hand with his. He smiled at her and captured her lips in a quick kiss.

'What's all this for?' She said when he pulled away.

'Your favourite song taught me a few things,' Ron replied indicating the radio behind him. Hermione listened for a moment and smiled.

'Who told you it was my favourite song, I don't ever remember telling you.'

'Your mum, just before she left.' Ron said, Hermione placed a hand on his cheek and placed her lips to his for a moment. 'Who is it by?'

'Otis Redding and it's called Try A Little Tenderness.'

'I like it,' Ron laughed and returned to looking after the chilli that was bubbling on the stove.

*

After tea that night Ron and Hermione where sat alone in the living room. Mr and Mrs Granger had decided to go to the pub quiz and catch up with some old friends. Hermione had decided to get some popcorn and force Ron to watch _Dirty Dancing_ with her. The film had finished and Hermione was snoozing on Ron's shoulder.

'Hermione?'

'Yes?'

'You know I'll never hurt you again, I'll never leave you. You'll always have me by your side through thick and thin.' Hermione looked up at him and smiled.

'I know, Ron and you know what?'

'What?'

'I'll never leave you too.' He chuckled and kissed her passionately and from that day on 'Try A Little Tenderness' by Otis Redding was not only Hermione's favourite song but Ron's too.

*

**I hope you liked it, cheese and all. Please review and take a look at Otis Redding's 'Try A Little Tenderness' its fantastic.**


End file.
